What's Beyond Our Eyes
First in The Invisibles Series. Enjoy <3 Prologue Iceheart narrowed her eyes, sheilding her eyes from the glare of the sun. "Stormwind, Featherdust, Nightwhisper, Frostbreeze, Flashstorm, get ready. DuskClan is nearby and we must defeat them. Featherdust, you and Stormwind will pick off the outsiders. Flashstorm, you and Frostbreeze will be the front line. Nightwhisper and I will be your support." The other cats nodded, their eyes grim. They knew this was the battle they had been planning and training for. Together, they had traveled across many territories just to reach DuskClan. Iceheart and her friends had left FallingClan, their Clan, behind to complete this mission. "We're ready." Featherdust murmured softly. The others nodded, and they knew this was a battle for their lives. FallingClan would disappear forever. DuskClan had been attacking FallingClan for the past few moons. They weren't really a Clan, considering the fact that they didn't call themselves by the traditional Clan names. They were more of rogue names. After awhile, FallingClan began to starve and die out. Encased in the fortified brambles that served as a bulwark against DuskClan's onslaught. With the brambles, FallingClan was impregnable, but starving. Iceheart closed her eyes briefly, then opened them again. "Let's hunt and rest for the night. Tomorrow at dawn, we'll attack." The night sky was a picturesque. Iceheart admired the shining stars that glittered in the inky, black void. Nightwhisper slid in beside her and whispered. "Are you thinking about tomorrow?" The white she-cat nodded. "I don't want to lead you guys to your death." Nightwhisper's eyes were earnest. "We won't die. This is for the good of FallingClan." "You can't be sure that no one will die." Iceheart muttered, "A battle is still a battle. We are at war with DuskClan, and defeating them will be difficult." Nightwhisper only brushed against Iceheart, then padded away. Iceheart gazed after the dark colored tom and sighed. "If only things could have been different." ~_~_~_~_~ Dawn came too early for the FallingClan patrol. They sat grimly, waiting for intructions. Iceheart gazed at each of her friends, seeking them out indivisually. Then she spoke. "We'll follow what I planned yesterday. No one is to get off their position, or else we'll fall. Let's go." Frostbreeze put her paw in. "Let's do a cheer. For FallingClan!" Everyone else contributed. "For FallingClan!" They yowled, then broke up and ran off to their positions. Iceheart took a deep breath, knowing this was the battle she had been yearning for. "DuskClan, attack!" They heard Hawk's command as the patrol charged. "FallingClan is invading!" Iceheart took on a gray she-cat with blazing orange eyes. The she-cat snarled, bashing Iceheart's head hard with her paw. Dazed, but still able to battle, Iceheart flipped the she-cat over, quickly ending her life with a slash. Iceheart shook off her paw, then turned to face her next opponent. A white tom was glaring at her. "That was my daughter, fool." Iceheart gulped, knowing this was an angry father that she had to fight. Bracing herself, she charged the tom. He knocked he back, and she landed hard on her back. Gasping for air, she felt the burly tom grasp her tightly. "This is for killing her." He snarled. He raised his paw, but Iceheart lunged for his belly. He gurgled and let go of her. The white she-cat skidded back, glaring at the tom. "No one messes with FallingClan and gets away with it." She snarled back. The battle started to go well, with FallingClan winning. Then something extraordinary happened. "Iceheart!" Stormwind shrieked. She was being swallowed by what was an invisible blanket. Parts of her was disappearing, then the next part of her. Soon, she was gone. Then Featherdust let out a scream as she too was being dragged away. Iceheart gritted her teeth, knowing that without those two warriors, FallingClan would lose. "Retreat!" She sighed. Iceheart ran back, and glanced over her shoulder. Stormwind and Featherdust were gone, and whoever took them was gone too. Chapter One Who knew that there were mystical things out there that could snatch two cats and go? I didn't know what to do. I was practically doomed. Without my two other warriors, how did I plan on defeating DuskClan? I knew I had to keep trying, or else FallingClan would cease to exist. Nightwhisper sat next to me, obviously pondering about yesterday's battle too. "What do you think?" He murmured. I started. "What do you mean?" "What do you think about Stormwind and Featherdust's disappearance?" Nightwhisper's golden eyes bore into mine. "I don't know." I confessed. "They just started to disappear, and then they were gone. No screams after that, no shrieks of a death blow. They just... disappeared." My mind whirled with different possibilities, but I didn't want to believe that they had just disappeared off the face of the earth. There had to be an explination why they were gone. "We have to keep going." Frostbreath's worried voice sounded from behind me. I turned around, and I met her gaze. I nodded. "Yes, but we cannot defeat DuskClan without the two of them. We're a team, and we work as one. Without someone in our team, we're nothing." And it was true. Flashstorm sighed. "Should we go back to FallingClan and ask Stonestar to forgive us?" Frostbreeze shook her head. "Stonestar ordered us not to return until we defeated DuskClan. It was an order, and we cannot disobey it." Nightwhisper lowered his gaze. "We should retreat farther away from DuskClan and try to get new recruits. If Stormwind and Featherdust never return, we'll have to train two others." "They won't be the same though." I whispered softly. Flashstorm nodded. "They won't, but we'll have a full team. Something we need right now to defeat DuskClan." Frostbreeze sighed. "Let's go find a few good recruits then." I stood up, and my group followed me out into the woods. Our heavy footsteps were reluctant, and we didn't really want to face the factors of losing Stormwind and Featherdust. We knew the drill. Find as many rogues as you can find and test them to get the best. We were the top group in FallingClan, and Stonestar was relying on us to defeat DuskClan, with or without our former group. The first rogue we met was called Tidal. He blinked and just shrugged. "I can fight, but you have to give me a valid reason why I should fight for you guys." "Well we need to defeat an enemy of ours, called DuskClan. They've been threatening to kill off FallingClan, our Clan, and we just lost two of our mates in a fight. We need two more rogues to join and train with us, so we can have a full team." I stopped, and waited for Tidal's reply. Tidal shrugged. "Do I have to change my name to something like a Clan cat's?" "That's Stonestar's choice. For now, you can keep your name, or I can change it for you." I noticed that my friends were giving me glances, but I didn't care. Tidal hesitated for a few moments, then mewed. "I'll join you, but I would like to keep my name." I saluted to him and we headed off to find the second recruit. She was pretty easy to find, considering she was sitting under a tree and waiting for us. "What do you want?" She called out, standing up in a haste. I stopped, and mewed. "We don't want any trouble. We're just looking for another recruit to join us. We're fighting against an enemy Clan who's trying to destroy ours. We need a full team, and we just recently lost two of our cats to an unknown force." The dark gray she-cat shrugged. "Why not? I have nothing better to do." Nightwhisper smiled. "Join us then. Do you want to have your name changed to something like ours? Or would you like to keep your name like Tidal until we return to FallingClan?" "I don't really mind having a new name. Being 'Shade' isn't really... interesting." The rogue concluded. "So? What will my new name be?" I stepped forward. "First, you must promise to me that you would be loyal to us, and our Clan. Because when you become one of us, you are part of our Clan. Do you promise me that?" "I do." "Then from this moment on, you shall be known as Shadewings. StarClan honors you as a warrior of FallingClan." The ancient words felt rusty and unused on my tongue, and I shrugged it away. I was just doing Shadewings a favor, making her more accustomed to Clan ways. "Let's start training." I mewed. I started with a basic course for Tidal and Shadewings. The whole squad did it, but this was mostly for Shadwwings and Tidal to shape up. "So we'll run down the stream, swim across, then run back, and swim across. Five times. Remember to swim across at the maple tree on both sides. There's only one on each side, so it's easy to spot." Nightwhisper nodded, eager to start. The whole squad hadn't done this drill in forever. It felt amazing to be doing this drill again. "Start!" We ran down the stream, reaching the maple tree quickly. I was the first to leap into the river, and Tidal followed. Shadewings was a bit slower, but soon enough, all of us was on the other side of the river. After the third lap, Tidal and Shadewings began to slow down. Nightwhisper, Frostbreeze, and Flashstorm were still at my side, but we were all panting. "We're out of shape." I laughed as we continued on. Flashstorm panted. "Man, we haven't done this drill since Featherdust joined us. I can't believe we're already out of shape!" Frostbreeze snorted. "It's been a long time since we had any recruits. We were a strong squad." When we finally reached the last lap, we collasped on the ground. Nightwhisper grunted. "We should train more often, even without new recruits." I nodded, but I knew we wouldn't have the time to train with a full team. Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:The Invisibles Series Category:Fanfictions